mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourside
|size = Medium |availability = Starter |legality = Counter/Banned }} Fourside is a stage in Super Smash Flash 2. It was first seen in the demo v0.8 trailer displaying Fox. The stage is based off of the Super Smash Bros. Melee version, however all that was seen of the stage in the trailer was the right side of the center "Monotoli" Building, and the apartment building. In Melee, there was a crane holding a platform that would move from left to right, and a UFO would occasionally descend from the sky. This also happens in SSF2, with the UFO confirmed to have a slippery surface. However, the UFO in SSF2 lasts for a shorter amount of time than in Melee. Origin Fourside is a city in the game EarthBound. This is also home to the fifth Your Sanctuary Location, Magnet Hill, and many plot-based events occur here. The Topolla Theater, Monotoli Building, Jackie's Café, the Fourside Dinosaur Museum, and the Fourside Department Store are important locations in the city. When Ness arrives in Fourside, the city has been taken over by a big shot businessman from real estate, Geldegarde Monotoli. By this time, many of Fourside's citizens support him and his actions. A few do not, such as one who suspects Monotoli's great power and another who got his home taken away from him because of said name. Pokey Minch and his father became Monotoli's right-hand men. If Ness attempts to talk to them, their guards will escort Ness and co. out of their rooms. Instead of trying to find out where Monotoli is, Ness heads for the Topolla Theater to see the Runaway Five. However, the manager, Miss Fake, cheated the band into debt and now the Runaway Five must pay it off. After Ness and co. defeat the Guardian Diggers in the Dusty Dunes Desert Gold Mine, Gerardo Montague finds a diamond. However, since he was not looking for that in the Gold Mine, he tells his brother, George Montague, to deliver it to Ness in thanks for saving his mine. Ness can then use it to pay off the Runaway Five's debt a second time. The band promises to pay off his kindness somehow, but not with money. The Fourside Dept. Store is now open, but upon trying to leave the store, the Dept. Store Spook kidnaps Paula. When Ness and Jeff arrive at the mall's top floor office and fight the Dept. Store Spook, it informs them that Paula is with Monotoli and that there is a connection between him and Giygas. In Jackie's Café, one of the people inside starts to hear strange noises from directly outside the building. The noise is coming from a concerned group of people surrounding an injured Mr. Everdred. He reveals that he stole the Mani Mani statue from Mr. Carpainter, then he was tricked while selling the statue to Monotoli and the mayor stole it from him instead. He also tells them about a secret area behind the counter in Jackie's Café. When Ness does what Everdred says, he and Jeff appear to be transported to Moonside, an illusion and mirror image of Fourside. The Evil Mani Mani Statue can be found here, and, upon its defeat, reveals that Moonside was all just an illusion. After exiting the café, Apple Kid calls him about the Gourmet Yogurt Dispenser, and that it is being sendt it to him via Escargo Express's "neglected class". True to its name, the service has lost it in the Monkey Cave in the Dusty Dunes Desert. Electra, the maid for Monotoli and Pokey, also approaches Ness for the Gourmet Yogurt Dispenser. If it is brought to her, she will allow himself and Jeff access to the top of the Monotoli Building. Music The stage's BGM is Fourside from the Super Smash Bros. Melee soundtrack. Gallery Fourside2.png|Ness taunting. Fourside4.png|Fox attacking Black Mage with Blaster. Fourside5.png|Link using Up Smash. Fourside6.png|Tails using Down Aerial Attack on Ichigo. Category:SSF2 Stages Category:EarthBound universe Category:Stages Category:Starter Stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Past Stages